halofandomcom-20200222-history
Rtas 'Vadum/Quotes
Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!" - Speaking to the troops on Phantom. *"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons! We swore to uphold the Covenant!" *"Those who would break this oath are Heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies!" *"And continue our march to glorious salvation!" *"This armor suits you. But it cannot hide that mark." - to the Arbiter. *"You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets. But these are my Elites. Their lives matter to me. Yours does not." *"We'll be long gone before it arrives." - About a storm near the Gas Mine. *"Warriors, prepare for combat!" *"We are the arm of the Prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." - At the beginning of The Arbiter level. *"The storm has masked our approach and it should have their local Battlenet in disarray. We have the element of surprise . .. For now." *"You may wish to do the same, Arbiter, but take heed: your armor's system is not as ... new as ours. Your camouflage will not last forever." - About Arbiter's ActivCam. *"The heretics are mobilizing their air forces, Arbiter. Get after their leader, but watch your back! I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you." - After Sesa 'Refumee flied of with a Heretic Banshee. *"No sign of the Heretic Leader - or his Banshee. We must keep searching!" *"We've tracked the leader to this part of the station. Clear that landing zone and get inside." - When Arbiter is near one of the platforms. *"That stench...I've smelled it before." - To the Arbiter, in the beginning of The Oracle level. *"Hold your fire. Hold your fire!" - To the SpecOps Grunt, when Sesa 'Refumme's holograme appears. *"He's using a holodrone. He must be close. Come out, so we may kill you." *"Stand firm! The Flood!" - When the Flood Infection Forms starting to appear. *"Go, Arbiter! I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." *"Bring the Phantoms closer to the mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these Heretics is dead. Arbiter, the Flood have spread throughout the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation. Find the leader of these Heretics, kill him now!" - to the Phantom Pilot, later to the Arbiter, on The Oracle level. *"Arbiter, where is he? Stinking Floodbait boxed himself in tight. We'll never break through this!" - When Sesa 'Refumee escaped. *"Warriors, return to the landing zone! The Arbiter is going to continue up through this station, cut the cable, and scare the Heretic from his hole!" - To his troops. *"Keep your blade handy. I doubt the cable can withstand its bite." - When Arbiter has a Energy Sword to cut the cables. *"Take my blade. I doubt the cable can withstand its bite." - When Arbiter has no Energy Sword. *"All my Phantoms are in the air, Arbiter. Go ahead, cut that cable!" - To the Arbiter, in the area with three cables. *"That's one! By the Prophets, look at the station list!" - When the first cable is cut. *"One final cable, Arbiter!" - When the second cable is cut. *"That did it! The station is in free fall!" - When the third and last cable is cut. *"The Heretic Leader is on the move, do not let him escape! We'll stay with you as long as we can!" - When Arbiter starts chasing the Heretic Leader. *"Are you still alive, Arbiter? We're keeping pace as best we can." *"What lunacy! He'll never escape this maelstrom in a Banshee! Wait! The hangar, there was a Seraph fighter inside! Arbiter, you know what to do! - After Sesa 'Refumee flied of with a Heretic Banshee once more. *"This is unprecedented... Unacceptable." - To the Prophet of Truth, after changing the Guard. *"His murderer was within our grasp! If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms ..." - to the Prophet of Truth. *"No, Holy One! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes..." *"I shall relay ... your decision ... to the Council." *"Arbiter! What are you doing here?" - Near the end of the Sacred Icon level. *"We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive." *"We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" - Speaking to his Elites in the Quarantine Zone level. *"The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing." - to the Arbiter. *"Forward, warriors. And fear not pain or death. Go Arbiter; I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." - In the Quarantine Zone level. *"Keep moving, I'm on my way." *"Arbiter, I'm sending some of my best fighters to assist you. Do not squander their talents." *"More humans? They must be after the Icon." - To the Arbiter, on the Gondola. *"On your way, Arbiter. I'll deal with these beasts!" - about the Flood. *"By the rings, Arbiter!? The Councilors! Are they -" - To the Arbiter, at the end of the Uprising level. *"Vile, disloyal beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them!" - to the Arbiter, about the Brutes. *"Where the Councillors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon. The start of the Great Journey." - To the Arbiter, about the Control Room, The Great Journey level. *"Then mount up, Arbiter. I know a way to break those doors." - When Arbiter said, that he must get inside the Control Room. *"There, Arbiter. That Scarab's main gun will break the Control Room's door. At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff. It'll take you up to the Scarab." *"The Brutes control the cruiser, Arbiter. I'll remain here, make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!" Halo 2 Gameplay Dialog *"I'm going to assume that was an accident" - When shot or hit. *"Careful Arbiter." - If shot or hit. *"Fine then! Be that way! I'll show you how it's done." - If player is trying to kill Rtas. *"Just give it back when you're done." - If you take his sword. *"I'm going to assume that was a mistake" - If you shoot him. *"Speak your mind, Arbiter." - If you stare at him. *"Watch and learn!" - If you stare at him. *"What is it, Arbiter?" - When you stare at him. *"Grenade out!" - When throwing a grenade. *"How many is that now?" - An Elite. "Stop bragging! We have a job to do." - Rtas. Halo 3 Scripted Dialog *"Hail Humans, and take heed." - Floodgate level. *"This is the carrier Shadow of Intent! Clear this sector while we deal with the Flood." *"Will it live, Oracle? Can it be saved?" - To 343 Guilty Spark about Cortana. *"That will not be necessary." - To Lord Hood. *"Let it play." - To Master Chief about Cortana's message. *"No matter, Oracle. We've heard enough. Our fight is through the Portal, with the Brutes and the bastard Truth!" - To 343 Guilty Spark and group of SpecOps Elites. *"Did you not hear? Your world is doomed. A Flood army, a Gravemind, has you in its sights! You barely survived a small contamination." - To Lord Hood. *"One single Flood spore can destroy a species. Were it not for the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your entire planet!" - To Lord Hood. *"Then it is an even fight. All Cruisers, fire at will! Burn their mongrel hides!" - Ordering to fire at Brute ships, the beginning of The Ark level. From the Ark's surface (COM): *"Now, close for the finish!" - *"Hit them again! And again! And again!" *"Let your cannons roar." *"Broadside! What fools to face our guns!" *"No, I will handle those myself." *"Stay away from those cruisers!" *"Full Shields! Ramming Speed!" *"I give an honor for that kill." *"Suppress with me, point laser batteries." *"Forward lasers, draw their fire." *"They have been gutted stem to stern." *"Not bad, Spartan. I saw that explosion from orbit. Truth's fleet lies in ruins. Find where the liar hides... so I may place my boot between his gums!" - When Master Chief destroys the Scarab, The Ark level. *"I will beat the Prophet's shield like a drum. By the time the barrier falls, he will beg for mercy." - To Miranda Keyes, The Covenant level. *"Now, Prophet... your end has come!" - After the barrier falls, The Covenant level. *"High Charity...? By the Gods, brace for impact!" - When infected High Charity approaches. *"Significant damage! Weapon systems disabled!" - To Miranda Keyes, The Covenant level. *"Why would the Parasite come here?!" *"We are aboard. Humans and Elites. Will you not come with us, brother?" - To the Arbiter, Halo level. *"Things look different without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world - to know that it is safe." - to the Arbiter, aboard The Shadow of Intent. *"By your word, Arbiter." Category: Quotes